1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to connecting mechanism particularly suitable to connect fluid conducting members in completion systems for oil or gas wells.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common in oil well completion systems to connect one pipe or casing to another in end-to-end relation. Generally, the two members are joined in overlapping relation, and a locking member is received in one for engagement with the other. Such a construction is shown, for example, in the U.S. Pat. to Ahlstone No. 3,321,217. As shown in that patent, the locking member is urged radially inwardly, into tight locking engagement, by a piston-powered wedge ring. While the wedge ring is effective to force the locking member into engagement with the inner pipe, it does not serve to force the inner pipe into clamped relationship with the outer pipe.